My Office
by Alanna official
Summary: Losing Daisy and changing the directorship, Phil is having a hard time dealing with the changes but lucky for him Melinda is there by his side helping him through it. Unluckily though, he lashes out at the wrong person which results in hurtful words and hurt feelings. However, this somehow leads to the greatest thing he has ever discovered: what it's like to love Melinda May.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **This is for jjaeyuki who prompted me with: Post-ep 3x22, Philinda bickering about Daisy and May said "Because you think I'm a cold-hearted bitch!"**

 **This was a lot of fun to write and I'm not sure if that's the ending you were looking for but I think the Philinda fandom needs this ^_^ Angst is my strong suit but Philinda goodness is too hard to resist. Those two really just need to make out already, I'm pegging my hopes on season four. Anyway, enough chat, let's get to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

"You can't keep going on like this Phil!" May stated as they stared each other down.

They were standing in his- no _her_ office now. It had been a joint decision of theirs for May to take over the directorship after everything with Hive and the inhumans. If the whole ordeal had taught them anything it was that the directorship- scrap that, all of shield was severely compromised when people became ruled by their emotions. Out of everyone in the whole team, May was the only one able to keep a cool head, not to say that she didn't have emotions too, which is what made her the perfect candidate. It was the only logical choice really to make May director after seeing how close they had come to losing because of how compromised the team had become as people mixed personal feelings with the mission. If there was anything that Coulson had learnt, it was that shield needed a good director who wouldn't be influenced by their personal feelings, and he honestly didn't know anyone who could control their feelings better than May. That didn't mean though that he was happy to listen to her every order, ceding control so easily after being director for a while was hard. Heck, he'd almost always been her commanding officer during their partnership overseeing her ops, so this swap in power was more than a little difficult to get used to. The glare he was giving her right now was a clear sign of his refusal to obey orders, _her_ orders.

"Don't tell me to give up on her," he growled, hands clenching.

She squinted at him, a slight crinkle forming in the middle of her brow.

"That's an order," she hissed quietly at him.

Usually that would be enough to scare any agent into submission, but not Phil Coulson.

"Daisy isn't just some agent we can forget about!" He exclaimed, anger flashing in his blue eyes.

She breathed out slowly through her nose trying to tamp down the rising anger within her.

"I'm not saying we should just forget about her," she said tightly, stoic mask back in place. "I'm asking you to take a moment to look after yourself."

"How can I do that when I know she's out there?! I can't waste time when-"

"I'm not asking you to," she cut him off, mind changed by his stubborn attitude. "I'm telling you to."

"I thought she meant more to you-"

"Don't."

"You trained her after all. I would have thought that you'd care more about her."

"Don't."

"At least show a little emotion that she at least meant something to you. Do something to try and get her to come back. It's like you don't even-"

"I do care!" She said sharply cutting his rant short. "Which I thought you knew, but obviously not because you think I'm a cold hearted bitch!"

His mouth gaped a little as he looked at her, the anger suddenly draining out of him as he saw the brief flash of hurt in her eyes before her mask fell back in place.

"May I-"

"Save it Coulson," she muttered before storming out the room, slamming the door shut.

* * *

He stood there staring at the door for a few moment trying to process what had just happened. A sick feeling settled in his stomach as he realised what he had just done. Sometimes he forgot that May wasn't invincible. She was human and she bled and she hurt, just like the rest of them. Just because she didn't show her feelings like the rest of them didn't mean that they weren't there. Too many people had made the mistake of thinking that May didn't feel anything, that she was untouchable. Phil had always shook his head at those people and been glad not to be one of them, but it seemed now that he was apparently no better. Guilt swirled inside him as he contemplated how best to fix the damage he had caused his friend. He loved May, maybe as a little more than friends, their relationship had always been more than just friends but they had never crossed the lines to lovers. The thought that she was hurting and he was the cause for part of that hurt made his heart ache. His whole world felt like it was a mess and hed been so focused on trying to get Daisy to come back that he'd completely overlooked the fact that May was probably hurting too. Then he'd gone and stuck his fingers in the wound and directed his frustration at her, throwing her private nature in her face. He felt like such a prick.

Taking a deep breath he exited the office in search of May. Fitzsimmons watched him through the windows of the lab as he passed by, their eyes seeming to have a sympathetic look as he glanced at them. The door slid open as he scanned his lanyard, the hangar was mostly empty, but sitting at the top of one of the platforms to the far left was May. He approached slowly making enough noise to make sure that she knew he was there. She stared straight ahead as he climbed up the stairs to sit beside her leaning against the wall, giving no sign that she had even noticed him at all. They sat together in silence for a moment as he contemplated what to say to her and she continued to ignore his presence. The cool cement of the wall pressed against his back as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. Still, she sat completely motionless, almost as if she was a statue.

"I'm sorry," he started wanting to clear the air between them as soon as possible.

The brief tightening of her lips the only sign that she was listening.

"I shouldn't have said what I did and I didn't mean it I-"

"Yes you did," her voice was tight and clipped.

Finally she turned to face him, a cold mask of indifference in place.

"Everybody else thinks I'm cold and emotionless, I just made the mistake of thinking you were different."

She rose to leave, hand gripping the metal railing tightly.

"May wait!" He called, hand reaching out to her.

She paused waiting for him to continue, her back to him.

"I know you're not like that and I know it's not easy for you to open up about how you feel. I just took out my anger and frustration on you and I shouldn't have. I was mad and I was mean and I am really sorry that I hurt you."

She still refused to turn around, but he could see the slight relaxation of the muscles in her back.

"I out of everyone here should know you best, but yeah, I messed up this time. I let my anger blind me and I said things that I shouldn't have, things that I didn't' mean."

The soft scoff at the back of her throat a sign that she was still listening to him.

"I know you don't often show your emotions openly, but I know that you feel deeply, maybe even more so than any of us. Not many people know that about you but I do and I love that about you and I am really sorry that I hurt you, Melinda."

She stood there perfectly still as she took a moment to process all that he'd said.

"You _love_ that about me?" she asked, an incredulous note to her voice.

He said love? Crap. Swallowing nervously he watched as she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

"Yes…" He watched her worriedly as she looked down, teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she bit it absent mindedly. It was a nervous little habit of hers, something that made him want to kiss that bottom lip of hers.

"I-" clearing his throat he decided to finally be completely honest with her. "I love you."

The sharp movement of her head in his direction is a sign that he has caught her off guard. It's tense, almost cripplingly so as he holds his breath waiting for the rest of her reaction. Wetting his lips nervously he sits completely still waiting for her to storm off and reject him or better yet, take the moment to tell him exactly why he never had a chance. His leap of faith now seems ridiculous in hindsight, why the hell did he decide it was a good idea to lay his heart on the table? It seems that he can never be reasonable when Melinda is involved, his brain turns to mush and his heart can't help but speed up. To be completely truthful he was more than a bit of a mess right now, he was big mess that was ready to spillover. She still hadn't responded to his statement and that was making his nervousness even worse. Internally stressing, the silence between them was so heavy he felt like it was crushing him. It was agony. He just wished that she would put him out of his misery already.

"You- you love me?" she asked, voice thick with emotions that she thought she had buried deep down inside her. She finally looks at him, dark eyes brimming with emotions that she doesn't voice, it's almost overwhelming. It's one of the rare moments when she is completely unguarded, and she is beautiful.

"Yes," he confirms, blue eyes locked on brown.

There is no turning back now.

He's not even had the time to entirely process what's happened before he feels her lips upon his. Her hands grip his shirt tightly as she holds herself above him, knees either side of his hips. Snaking his hands into her hair he groans as they deepen the kiss. This passionate spontaneous side to her is slightly unexpected and yet it isn't. He loves that about her. Finally they break apart, both breathing heavily. She leans her forehead against his, eyes still closed. He slides his hands down to her waist, tugging down lightly so she sits in his lap. A small rare smile curves her lips up as she breathes in deeply. Her hair falls down shrouding both their faces. He doesn't think he's ever seen that particular smile before and he loves it, more so because of the fact that it is especially for him. He wants to make her smile like that more often, the world needs more of these secretive little Melinda May smiles. Placing soft kisses on her neck, he can smell the alluring scent of her perfume. The little sigh she makes causes his mouth to lift up in a smile and he definitely wants to get more of those sounds out of her. Leaning back in his lap she looks him in the eyes as she says those four words that make his heart stutter.

"I love you too."

He wants to say something in response but all thought flies out of his mind as she kisses him again. This kiss is definitely not suitable for the workplace and he's glad for a moment that they're someplace where people are not going to easily find them. He can taste her and feel her and, oh god he could get used to this. Why hadn't he done this sooner? Her nails are scratching lightly at his scalp as he runs his fingers through her hair. He loves her hair, it's so soft and silky and irresistible. He's going to take every opportunity he can to run his fingers through it. She makes more of those breathy little sighs as he presses open mouthed kisses along the length of her neck. If they keep continuing like this they're going to be needing a room, very soon. She eases away and he feels a little dazed as he looks at her, he's drunk on Melinda May, the thought makes his lips quirk up in a smile.

"Not here," she says sounding a little breathless.

He opens his mouth to speak but she places a finger on his lips. A finger which he presses a wet kiss to causing her to smile another of those incredibly rare Melinda May smiles.

"My office, ten minutes," she breathes in his ear before rising from his lap and disappearing down the stairs of the platform, a definite sway to her hips as she leaves.

Her sudden departure leaves him stunned but a slow smile begins to form of his face as his brain catches up with her words. She's definitely making use of that office better than he ever did.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **One of my longer prompts, just over 2000 words! wow. If you have any prompts feel free to message me on tumblr (hardcore-evil-regal) or just leave it in the review box. Please, please, please leave a review. Reviews are like Philinda kisses and as we have none that are canon, please leave a review. Reviews are like philinda love and bring me so much joy XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

 **As requested by a couple of my readers, a continuation of this prompt of "inside the office."** **Please enjoy, and also be aware that this is my first time writing smut.**

* * *

Ten minutes. He barely lasts seven before he is descending the stairs from the platform and making his way to her office. There is definitely a sense of urgency to his pace as he walks the corridors trying to maintain the image of being cool, calm and collected. Unbeknownst to the fellow agents that he passes on his way, his heart is beating rapidly out of his chest and a slight nervousness is beginning to descend upon him. They've breached that line between friends and partners to lovers, a line which they've danced around for so long. It's been a long time coming and they both knew it, but now that it's happened, the prospect of what's to come is both frightening and exciting. He wipes his hands nervously on the front of his jeans as he stands in front of the door to her office. If he thought his heart was beating fast before it's nothing compared to how he feels now. Grabbing hold of the door handle, the door opens silently with a twist of his wrist.

His adam's apple bobs as he swallows. She's leaning against the front of her freshly uncluttered desk. Usually it's covered in paperwork and files that require her attention, but right now, the hard dark wood of her desk is bare, its surface clear of any items. Her eyes watch him carefully as he crosses the room towards her. Somehow her silence and just the look in her eyes is turning him on, her effect on him is almost surprising. _Almost._

"I let the others know not to bother me in my office for the next hour or so," she tells him with a sparkle in her eye. "You and I need to have a good debriefing."

He wants to groan at her playful innuendo and all the things it brings to mind.

"It's been a while since I had a good debriefing," he whispers in her ear as he stands in front of her positioning himself between her legs as she sits back on the desk.

She lets out a light laugh which quickly turns into a sigh of pleasure as he sucks teasingly on her earlobe as his hands grasp her waist tightly. She bunches his shirt up firmly in her hands as he moves down pressing open mouthed kisses along the column of her throat. The quiet moan he earns himself is like music to his ears and he smiles against her skin. One of her hands releases his shirt to run through his hair before pulling him up for a kiss. It's slow and intimate, all their previous urgency gone as they take the time to explore and acquaint themselves with each other in this new way. He's kissed her three times now, and each time it is better than he could have dreamed. She's everything and more than he could have imagined, the whole thing is almost surreal. As they kiss her fingers begin to tug at his shirt, slowly pulling it free from his jeans as he runs his hands up and down her sides. The soft and smooth satin feeling of her silk blouse sliding under his fingers is almost hypnotic as he traces her figure. When they finally break apart for air her lips are bruised and there is a look that he has never seen before. Lust. He can feel himself getting hard at the knowledge of her lust, the fact that it's for him just makes it even better. He kisses her again, hot and hard, like he's feeling right now. She moans against his lips, thighs tightening around his waist as she pulls him almost impossibly closer. His fingers tug lightly at her shirt as her own begin to pull his shirt from his body. He obliges, moving back just far enough for her to remove the piece of clothing. The feeling of her hands roaming over his chest and back makes it hard to focus as she teases him, occasionally dragging her nails lightly over his skin. He rests his head where her shoulder meets her neck and presses soft kisses to the exposed skin, nipping at her every now and then with his teeth. Moving down lower he pulls back to look at her shirt, the offending item of clothing blocking his access.

"I love your shirt," he whispers deeply in her ear as she presses kisses to his jaw. "But I really need to have it gone."

She smirks up at him as she pulls back. Maintaining eye contact she watches his reaction closely as she slowly undoes one button after another, teasing him with her agonisingly slow pace.

"God Melinda!" He groans as she finally removes the shirt from her torso revealing a lacy black bra underneath. As director she's no longer as active in the field, so there is much more opportunity to make way for sexy lingerie over practical sports bras. His reaction is pure gold and she will definitely be wearing more lacy bras from now on.

It seems to set the ball rolling, if it wasn't already before. He holds her hip with one hand as the other runs up and down her side and back teasingly tracing random swirling patterns. A small frustrated sound escapes her as he takes his time to map out her skin touching her with featherlight fingertips leaving a blazing trail in their wake. His touch scorches her setting her skin on fire and she wants more. Hooking her fingers in the belt loops of his jeans, she tugs him closer between her legs as she inhales his familiar scent pressing a kiss to his pulse point before biting lightly with her teeth. She can feel his slight inhale and smirks against his skin as she soothes it with her tongue. His hands run through her hair and he raises her face up to him with a tug on her hair before capturing her lips. He can feel her smiling against him as he presses her backwards til her back lies against the hardwood of the desk, her toes just brushing the ground. Taking a moment to just admire her he can't help the little lovestruck smile that forms on his lips as he sees her laid out on the desk, hair splayed around her like a midnight halo as she looks at him with flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes. He doesn't think he's ever seen anything sexier. Pressing one more kiss to her lips he leans back allowing his hands to trail down her lithe form as she watches him. The muscles of her stomach tighten under his hands as he pauses at the waist of her pants. His eyes flicker up to her as if in question, to which she just smirks willing him to go on. His tongue darts out to wet his lips as he slowly shifts his hands lower undoing the top of her trousers. The button opens easily and he pauses for a moment before undoing the zip. She's holding her breath and can't seem to tear her eyes away from him. Shifting his hands he then drags them down her legs to remove her heels placing them carefully on the floor. It makes her want to both roll her eyes and kiss him senseless. Slowly he returns his hands to the top of her pants before removing them from her hips with careful pulls and tugs on the fabric as he pushes it further down her legs. She lifts her hips off the desk to make things easier for him. Her pants are quickly gone and he's looking at her seriously as he leans over her, the heat of his body radiating into her.

"Just tell me what you like okay?" He asks with a pointed look.

Their both adults and there's no need to prove anything. She smiles at him before kissing him deeply.

"Don't worry," she smirked against his lips running her fingers through his hair. "I'll let you know."

He kisses her again leaving her breathing heavily as she tries to regain her breath.

Very slowly, teasingly, he removes her panties before pressing soft kisses to her inner thighs. Her fingers tangle in his hair as she starts to get a little impatient. Smirking up at her he watches her reaction as he slowly inserts a finger inside her. Her eyes flicker shut for a moment as she inhales sharply. He can't help the smug look on his face as he slowly moves his finger in and out, watching as she struggles to keep her cool. Making sure that she is looking at him, he stares straight back at her as he lowers his mouth to her. She lets out a strangled moan as he takes her clit into his mouth sucking slowly but steadily, driving her wild. Adding another finger, he gradually builds up a rhythm between his fingers and mouth driving her to the edge. He feels her tense before she comes, his name a muffled cry on her lips.

Kissing his way back up her body he takes the time to remove her bra and pay some long overdue attention to her breasts. Her chest is rising and falling rapidly beneath him as she attempts to regain her breath, the aftershocks of her orgasm dying down. A hand on the back of his head guides him up to her as she kisses him deeply, tongues sliding against each other intimately. A low moan escapes her as she tastes herself on his lips and the sound goes straight to his cock. His body stiffens against her for a moment as he feels her take his hard length into her hand as she undoes his jeans. His eyes seem to close of their own accord as he lets the sensations wash over him, her skilled hands working him up ever closer to the edge.

"Gotta stop," he manages to grind out placing a hand over hers to stop her movements. "I'm gonna come if you keep doing that."

She looks at him with a small self satisfied smirk as he takes a moment to regain his control. Placing soft kisses along his jaw and chest she smiles against him as he cards his fingers through her hair.

"I need you inside me," she breathes in his ear causing his fingers to faulted in their movements through her hair. "Now."

He doesn't waste a single moment as he catches the condom she throws to him as she retrieves it from the drawer of her desk. Quickly removing his jeans and underwear properly, he tears the foil packet open he rolling on the condom hastily before looking over to Melinda laid out on the desk before him, waiting.

"Are you ready?" He asks lowly as he hovers over her keeping his weight just off her but close enough that she can feel him against her.

"I-"

She doesn't get any further in her reply as he thrusts unexpectedly into her in one quick move. All thought seems to leave her mind as she focuses on the feel of him. He stretches her in just the right way, fitting her perfectly. God why hadn't they done this sooner? Starting off slow he lets her adjust to his size as he shifts just a couple of inches back and forth. She is so hot and tight around him and it's taking all his self control just simply not to come right then and there. Her legs wrap around his waist pulling him deeper inside her and he takes it as his cue to move as he begins to start thrusting in earnest. Their pace builds quickly as she meets him thrust for thrust, it's hard and fast, just the way she likes it. Lifting one of her legs up higher on his waist he opens her up further allowing him to hit that spot inside her that drives her wild. She moans loudly as her hips falter slightly and he muffles the sound with his lips as he pulls her into a deep kiss. He can feel how close she is as her muscles tighten around him and he's not sure if he can really hold out much longer. His fingers rub at her clit roughly sending her over the edge with a cry drowned by his lips, her nails scratching down his back as she arches against him. Her walls clenching tightly around him are too much as he finally comes. He can feel her walls fluttering around him as they both recover from the aftershocks. Eventually he pulls out of her, disposing of the condom. When he turns back she's wearing only her shirt with a couple of buttons done and her lacy panties. He smiles at the sight as she bends over throwing his boxers at him. Catching them he watches her lovingly as she walks up to him claiming him in a kiss. Running a thumb over her cheek he cradles her face with one hand as she leans into his touch.

"When's my next mission, Director?" He asks her quietly tangling his fingers in her hair slowly as he presses kisses to her jaw.

"Not for a while," she smiled pulling him up for another soft kiss. "I have need of you here."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, comments, feedback? It would be really appreciated considering I've never written something like this before. Please be nice, let me know what you thought - as long as it's non-hate :)**


End file.
